


Danke Schoen

by Ignore_This_Trash



Category: Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, Wolfenstein: The New Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, F/M, I'm Sorry, Nazis, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignore_This_Trash/pseuds/Ignore_This_Trash
Summary: Kommandant Gruber and his unit are reassigned to Camp Belica in 1960 and word arises of one of the famous female Kommandants being situated at the same position. Germania is up against the greatest terrorist force, the Kreisau Circle, and together they might just be able to put a stop to them.





	Danke Schoen

Almost there. 

Puddles teeming with dirt housed unfamiliar reflections within them. One could stand and watch as the droplets of rain fell, create rings in the water and be captivated. Though now was not the time nor place to understand the nature of things.

Kommandant Gruber picked up the pace, with weighted boots striking down upon the ground with each stride. The tail end of his thick dark coat violently fluttered in the wind, giving a solid impression of authority and power as he strode proudly down the middle of the footpath. A small squad of armoured infantry soldaten followed behind him, chatting amongst themselves much like school children. 

Inhaling sharply, Gruber's brisk walking slowed a little as he began to observe the peninsula and recollect his thoughts. Camp Belica, situated in northern Croatia was Obersturmbannführer Engel's pride and joy. She was well known for running the camp with an "Iron Fist" as many said. That woman could take the broken, the weak, then grind their bodies into the ground with labour and produce grand results which ultimately went towards the production of überconcrete. As much as he thought she had always been a little crazy, the Kommandant had to admire her strive to benefit directly to the Reich's grandiose industry. Then there was her second in command, Hans Winkle. Gruber inwardly shuddered and smirked to himself. Winkle was a creepy bastard, not even half Frau Engel's age yet still didn't mind boning her every now and again. He even had a pet nickname, "Bubi", that almost everyone knew about. Sure, Frau Engel was one tough and powerful leader - But her softer side was prevalent, especially more recently, and that was what chilled Gruber to the core.

"Kommandant Gruber," one of the men called out, "I think we might be near."

A sharp, shrill whistle struck the silence which followed. Bright red and white barriers closed down before the men and prevented any further advancement. Gruber looked down the train tracks to his left and watched as a transport train lugged carriages presumably full of new inmates arriving at the labour camp. The bright light of the train's headlamp illuminated the squad through the dreary weather as they all watched in unison as the train passed, some waving towards the driver at the front. According to officials, electric trains were the most efficient way to travel degeneratives to the camps and this particular train line stretched across countries, with each stop being a different camp.

Frau Engel's voice came through on some loudspeakers situated at the top of a pole near the side of the tracks.  
"Welcome to Camp Belica, scum." was repeated a few times as the carts full of prisoners languidly rolled past them and further off into the distance.  With a small whirring noise, the barriers lifted again and fixed in position. After a few more minutes of watching the train until it was a mere speck on the horizon, the barrage of men wandered forward and crossed the tracks.

One of the infantry turned to his friend beside him and made light conversation.

"I hear there's one of the five female Kommandant's situated there, she's newly transferred I think."

The other soldaten scoffed and continued to walk further up what appeared to be a large hill.

"We know how much you're scared of them Heinrich."

A light shove from Heinrich pushed the other out of line and he stumbled a little off of the path in the untrodden grass.

"Nein. I am not! I... Rather admire them actually"

Kommandant Gruber rolled his eyes and whipped around to face his childish men. He thought about what could keep them in line but impulsively a small smile cracked upon his lips.

"Mein gott," he breathed out, "You are all completely stupid."

It was another ten minute walk to the top of the hill and towards the great überconcrete entrance of the camp, with barbed wire perched somewhat precariously on the highest points of the walls. As Gruber and his men approached the gates and got ready to hand over their papers, the thought of the other Kommandant lingered a little in his mind. 

On a day of transfer, staff were required to line up outside of the camp's walls, no matter the weather, and await entrance after a few paperwork checks and registration taken a care of. Though the process sounded quick, in practice the wait felt boring and tedious - there was at least around 6 people upfront of the Kommandant and his squadron. Slowly the line began to thin out and in lack of much else to do, Gruber's eyes drifted towards the top of the camp wall, near one of the watch towers. 

Through blurry glass and the distance between them, he could just about make out the shape of the other Kommandant that his men seemed to know a fair bit about. He didn't like competition, and if it ever became a fight between who stayed and who went, he'd be sure to get his way and keep his job. Suddenly a white door flung open on the watch tower and he watched as several men hurried out and back down the winding steps as faint shouts could be heard in the distance. She seemed just as awful as Engel herself. Kommandant Gruber smiled.


End file.
